Foxy Fruits
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: Tohru is very happy to meet a new member of the Zodiac. But Kalah isn't really a member, she is the fox, who was rejected just like the cat. Can Tohru befriend this shy girl before a jealous old friend comes back to kill her?
1. A New Member?

_Disclaimer: I own Kalah in the fic. I do not own any other Fruits Basket character._

_Authors Note: I decided I needed more than just Inuyasha stories so here it is a new story! This one is Fruits Basket. Also, there is a new charrie in this story and she is a member of the Zodiac, it will explain how she is later on so read on if you are curious! Oh and ignore the name, I know it sux!_

Foxy Fruits Chapter 1: A New Member?

Tohru opened the washer and pulled out Shigure's clothes. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of them that even detergent couldn't get out.

She carefully put the clothes in the dryer and turned the knob. She jumped as Yuki walked in and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry to have scared you, I was merely hoping you would like to come to the Secret Base with me. The strawberries should be ripe by now." he smiled and grabbed her coat.

Tohru nodded and followed him out the door, the wind picking up. She hugged her coat around her and thought back to a few days ago.

---Flashback

"Kalah? You mean you heard from her?" Shigure seemed surprised.

"Who's Kalah?" asked Tohru, sitting down at the table with the others and serving herself some oniguro.

"Just an old friend of ours." answered Yuki, staying quiet.

"YOU MEAN SHE'S COMING BACK!" Kyo practically screamed, making everyone at the table jump and Tohru knocked over her drink.

"Not sure." answered Yuki, staring into space. Kyo had always liked to hang out with Kalah, although she never talked much.

"Is she a member of the Zodiac?" Tohru had anxiously asked, cleaning up her spilt drink, but no one had ever answered her question.

---End of Flashback

"Hey Yuki," Tohru whispered and stopped in her tracks. He turned to her. "Yes Miss Honda, is everything okay?"

"I was wondering about Kalah." she said quietly, staring at the ground, they were almost at the Secret Base.

"Well I didn't want Kyo to get too excited but she's coming to visit tomorrow, you can meet her then."

Tohru smiled and nodded and they hurried to the Base, it was getting dark and they had strawberries to pick...

---

Tohru stood up from the table and hurried to the door. It was breakfast time and their meal had been interrupted by a knock at the door.

Yuki secretly hoped that Kyo would stay upstairs for awhile, he didn't want Kyo to scare Kalah off, she never came to visit.

Tohru threw open the door and looked around, but no one was there. She called out, thinking they had believed no one was home but no one answered.

She closed the door and walked back into the living room and gasped; their was a girl sitting at the table next to Yuki and Shigure.

"Oh Miss Honda, this is Kalah." Yuki said happily, and Kalah stood from the table.

Kalah had long red/orange hair that went just past her butt and big brown eyes. She wore jeans, a blue t-shirt and a gray hoodie.

Tohru grew wide-eyed and hurried over to the guest. "Hi I'm Tohru Honda, it's very nice to meet you!" She said, shaking Kalah's hand strongly.

Kalah smiled but didn't say anything. "Wow, she's more shy than Kisa." thought Tohru.

"I hear you came to learn of the families secret..." Kalah had said quietly with a sweet voice.

Tohru nodded and looked over the guest. "Are you a member of the Zodiac?" she asked, hoping she wasn't being too forward.

But Kalah just stared at her feet.

Yuki looked over to her, and Kalah just nodded. "Sorta." Yuki answered, not sure of how to explain it.

Tohru cocked her head.

"She's like Kyo." Shigure answered, making Tohru jump. He had been so quiet she had forgotten he was there. "You see, she is the fox in the Zodiac."

Tohru cocked her head again, "I didn't know there was a fox." she muttered.

"Yes, but the fox was very tricky and tried to ruin the party God threw for the animals. Like the cat, the fox was never officially accepted into the Zodiac."

"That explains how she snuck right past me at the door earlier." Tohru thought, happy to have met a new member.

Kyo hurried downstairs, pulling his pants up as he ran. "Did I hear Kalah?" he asked.

Kalah walked over to him, "Hello Kyo-nii." she said happily, giving him a hug.

Tohru wished she could hug Yuki and Kyo, but was surprised that Kyo allowed Kalah too.

"You see, Kalah and Kyo can relate to each other, since neither of them are officially in the Zodiac." Shigure said, lowering his newspaper and pulling off his glasses. "They are very fond of each other, although I think Kalah has a secret crush on Yuki here."

Tohru thought about it, "How can a Sohma love a Sohma?" she muttered aloud, but Shigure heard her.

"She's a Sohma but not by blood. You see, her mother was from a different family and after she was born married Yuter Sohma, the last fox in the Zodiac. That was Kalah's step-father. But when he died, surprisingly, his powers went to her." Shigure answered matter-of-factly.

---

"Kalah-chan, are you planning to spend the night?" Tohru asked. It had gotten late and Shigure had already gone to bed.

Kalah just nodded, and Tohru suggested putting up a trundle in her room for Kalah.

Kalah muttered a 'thank you' and went upstairs to say good night to Yuki and Kyo.

Just as Tohru was heading upstairs a knock on the door distracted her. She went to answer it and was surprised to see two police officers.

"Can I help you?" Tohru asked sweetly.

"We're looking for Kalah Sohma."

---

_Well there's the first chapter, I'll only post the second if I get three reviews! So if you wanna read chapter 2, please review._

_Kyo-nii nii is a formal way for saying big brother in Japan. Kalah was calling Kyo her big brother although he really isn't._


	2. Kalah's Home

_Disclaimer: I own Kalah and this donut I am eating._

_A/N: Hiya guys! I'm writing this chappie now, although I only have two reviews... sigh, maybe by the time I post this chapter I'll have three. Hopefully!_

Foxy Fruits Chapter 2: Kalah's Home

"Ummm...Kalah Sohma?" Tohru asked, shocked. "Oh, yes of course. Please come right in."

The police men nodded and muttered, "Arigatou."

"If you do not mind, can I ask what you need Kalah for?" Tohru asked, over pouring the men's tea, and spilling it everywhere.

"Oops, I'm sorry, just a second!" Tohru said, running into the kitchen for a rag.

---

"I'm not going back!" Kalah said, louder than Tohru ever expected this shy girl could.

"I understand that you don't wish to go back Miss Sohma, but it is not for you to decide." Said the older of the two officers.

The younger hadn't said a single word, but kept staring at Tohru's backside. Yuki flared up, the heat rising to his face, he stood up and banged his fist on the table.

"Yuki, you okay?" Shigure asked, looking over at Yuki. His voice grew cheerful, "Oh I get it! You don't want Kalah to leave either. You dog!"

Yuki just sat back down, keeping hawk eyes on the cop.

"Does Kalah have to go back?" asked Kyo, emotionlessly. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the wall.

"I'm afraid so, since she has no where else to go." said the elder cop. The younger one began to drool, not taking his eyes away from Tohru.

Shigure shrugged the cops words away, "Nonsense, she can stay here with us. We have an extra bedroom upstairs."

The cops looked back to Kalah, "If you would rather stay here, than you can." they said.

Kyo jumped up, "YOU MEAN SHE CAN STAY HERE WITH US?!" He practically screamed.

---

"Um Kalah, what were the cops talking about?" Tohru asked, she was in Kalah's new room, putting sheets on the bed.

Kalah just stayed quiet.

"Well here," said Tohru, breaking the eerie silence. She handed Kalah a foot tall lamp, with a blue base and a pink flower that lit up. "To light up your room." she said smiling.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu. And I lived at an orphanage before I ran away. I had to go back, but I didn't want to. I'm glad Shigure-oji let me stay." Kalah answered, staring at the rug.

"An orphanage?" Tohru thought, wondering if she would've ended up there if the Sohma's didn't invite her to stay with them.

"Thanks for the help, Tohru-chan." Kalah said, looking around the room. She had fox pictures all over the walls and a big fish tank in the corner.

"My pleasure."

---

"Konnichiwa ma'am. My name is Koda. I am looking for a Kalah Sohma, does she live here?" asked a tall, fifteen-year-old boy at the door.

"Wow, Kalah has been here two days and already two cops and a teenage boy came looking for her." Tohru thought.

"Just a second, please come in." Tohru said happily, opening the door wider for the boy to come in.

"THAT'S IT RAT BOY, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU ENTERED THIS DAMNED WORLD!" Kyo's voice could be heard throughout the house.

"That line gets older every time it comes from you. You stupid cat!" Yuki retorted.

"WELL THAT'S IT, I'M NOT HOLDING BACK THIS TIME!"

"That would make it different from which time?"

"Shut up you fucking rat!" Kyo said, busting through the wall. Yuki stood behind him, staring at his obsene cousin.

"No, not my house again! Kyo, Yuki, take this outside." Shigure cried, staring at the large hole in the living room wall.

"Are things usually like this?" Koda asked, watching Yuki and Kyo began to fight.

Tohru nodded and said, "Afraid so."

By this time the racket had brought Kalah downstairs. She took one look at Koda and turned back towards the stairs, hoping no one had seen her.

"Now Kalah, that's no way to treat your company." said Shigure, still staring at the hole.

"What are you doing here Koda?" Kalah asked dryly.

"Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" he replied, shoving his hands in his pant pockets. He wore blue cargo pants and a gray t-shirt.

Kalah opened her mouth, and it formed in the shape of a 'no'. But she looked back over to Shigure, who had now turned his attention from the living room wall to the new visitor. Kalah just nodded, feeling she had no other choice.

---

"What do you want Koda?"

His eyes grew dark as the wind blew through his long black hair, "I came for revenge."

---

_This seems like a good place to stop chapter 2. Hopefully, I'll get more reviews and will be able to post the next chapter faster! Oh Shigure-oji means Uncle Shigure. Arigatou means thank you and so does arigatou-gozaimasu. Konnichiwa means hello!_

_R and R!_

_Fox Kitsune ::Savannah::_


	3. Koda's Secret

_Disclaimer: Hello lovely ppl! How are you today? Oh, you want me to get to the point? I don't own Fruits Basket but I own Kalah and Koda._

_Authors Note: Hi! I got another review YAY! Ok, I'm not going to drag this all out, enjoy chappie three and plz review._

Foxy Fruits: Chapter 3: Koda's Secret

"Revenge?" Kalah whispered, staring at the ground. "Is this about Yuter? Listen Koda I told you, I don't want it. You can have it."

Koda smiled evily, "No Kalah, it don't work like that. The only way I'll get it is if you die." He said, opening on of his cargo pockets and withdrawing a crooked edge dagger. "Now come like a good girl."

"You flatter me, but I have family right inside that door." She said, pointing to the front door.

"Not for long," he paused, drawing out his words, "If you won't let me kill you, I'll kill your family and cute friend." He smiled evily again.

Kalah gasped, "No Koda, you wouldn't-you can't! Listen, I'll fake my death, I'll tell them I don't want it and you can have it. Just leave me and my family alone!"

"You know," Yuki said, stepping out from the shadows, "I don't like people threatening my cousin."

Kalah and Koda turned towards Yuki, standing adjacent from them. "It wasn't a threat, its a promise!" he said, then turned back to Kalah, "I'll be back, you better decide which is most important to you; your life or the lives of your family."

And with that, Koda disappeared.

"Y...Yuki?" Kalah whispered, then everything went black.

---

"Ha ha ha. What Kalah doesn't realize is no matter what choice she chooses, she'll still die." Koda ran down a path at an amazing speed. He stopped at a stone house and walked inside.

"Yuter, it's all done. Kalah will die soon." He called from the doorway, waiting for a reply.

"Excellent my boy. Soon, it all will become yours. Just follow my orders, every single one of them." A deep voice called back to him.

Koda smiled, soon it would all be his, and Kalah would be six feet under the ground before the week ended. Everything was just too perfect.

"Think about old times, what you and Kalah did, what you were." an endless voice echoed through his head.

"Shut it, I don't care about the past." he thought back.

"You loved her."

---

"Kalah, please wake up." Tohru waited by her friends side. Kalah laid in her bed, it had been three days since Koda had come, and still Kalah didn't wake up.

"Miss Honda, it is time for school." Yuki said, handing Tohru's backpack to her. He hadn't told anyone about what Koda had said, he didn't believe Koda before; now he wished he would've.

Tohru looked toward Kalah and nodded. "Alright."

---

The sun was setting in the darkening sky as dusk quickly approached. "Where are we?" she asked laughing as he led her down a path, covering her eyes.

"You'll find out," he whispered back, his voice tickled her ear.

They arrived at a giant boulder in a small meadow. "We're here." he said, finally taking his hands off her eyes. She gasped and looked around in wonder, "It's beautiful." she whispered.

"You know what tonight is don't you?" He asked her, sitting down on the boulder and patting the place beside him. She sat down and he spread a large blanked over them.

"Let's see, July 4th." she said smiling. She knew what was coming.

Fireworks!

"That's right, this is the best view of the fireworks ever. But there's more to today than just that." he replied, smiling to himself.

"I know, it's been six months." she said, also smiling as he drapped his arm around her and the fireworks started.

"I hope they don't catch me sneaking out." she said, snuggling into him and instantly becoming warm. The sky lit up as the fireworks exploded into the midnight blue sky, sending eerie sounds everywhere.

"They're so beautiful." she whispered, almost inaudibly.

He brushed the hair from her face to behind her ears. "Just like you."

---

Kalah woke and sat up quickly, covered in sweat. "Why do those damn memories keep coming back?" she asked herself, she wanted to forget all about Koda, everything they had done together, everything he had said; she just wanted to forget!

Her side ached suddenly, it felt like a thorn was stuck in it. She cringed in pain, laying back down and staring at the ceiling.

"What happened to Koda, he used to be so sweet, till Yuter died." she said quietly to herself, it was hard to even breathe.

"You know you still love him." Her voice echoed through her head.

"No I don't, he's just a bitch!" she argued back.

"I'm just a bitch?" Koda's voice rang through her head. She sat up suddenly, the pain becoming overwhelming!

"What are you doing here?"

Koda smiled evily, "The time has come for you to make your choice!"

---

_Ok, this seems like a good place to end chappie three! What's the 'thing' that Koda and Kalah keep talking about? and how can Koda talk to Yuter when he's dead? And whats with Koda and Kalah used to be in love? Find out soon in Foxy Fruits._

_Review!_

_Fox Kitsune ::Savannah::_


	4. Yuter's Strange Powers

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket (Wow, that's akward, usually I'm doing disclaimers for Inuyasha and Chrono Cross)_

_Author's Note: I'm still fighting back the urge to write a FMA fic. But no one's been reviewing any of my stories. :( Please review if you are reading. Please!_

Foxy Fruits Chapter 4: Yuter's Hidden Power

She felt herself transforming. She was still weak from what had happened before. Before she knew what was happening she was down on all fours. She had become a fox and Koda wanted to kill her!

"Don't worry Kalah, soon you won't ever transform again." Koda smirked, his green orbs shining brightly. "In fact, soon you won't ever have to worry about anything."

Kalah's big brown eyes grew big as she tried to sneak past Koda, but to no avail...

She found herself walking into a force feild that blocked the doorway. "What are you doing? When could you make force feilds?" She asked, cocking her fox head, her ginger fur shaking slightly.

"A special part of Yuter's powers." He snickered back, his eyes flashing cooly. Kalah gasped, "But Yuter's powers went to me." She retorted, so confused. She jumped back on the bed because straining her neck to look up at him was hurting.

"Or so you thought. And they did, most of them, but Yuter has been training me personaly for the last five months."

"But Yuter died, nine months ago. So he can't be training you, and why would he, I'm his daughter!" Kalah snapped back, then screamed, she had just transformed back!

She ran quickly into the bathroom, practically slamming the door behind her. She emerged a few minutes later in blue jeans, a white tank top, and a red jacket.

"Bet you would've loved that last year huh?" She snapped cooly at him. But then her dream came back to her and she knew why Yuter was training Koda!

"Koda, you're a member of the Zodiac too aren't you?" She asked, remembering all the times he had held her, why hadn't she realized it before?!

"I was wondering if you'd ever notice: yes I am, well in a way. I've know Yuter since the day I was born, and I wanted his Zodiac powers when he died. But he had to fall in love with your wench of a mother and you got the powers instead!

"So I sucked some of his powers from him on his death bed and became a member of the Zodiac as well, but only a little bit of it. So I can't transform but I can hug members of the Zodiac as well as other girls and nothing will happen. I also have the stealth of a fox."

"You just used me to get close to Yuter than, didn't you?" Kalah felt tears prick the corners of her eyes but she blinked them away.

"Bingo. Now I've come to get the rest of Yuter's powers! What is your choice?" Koda smiled evily as his eyes shone in the sunlight that came in through the window. He looked so different from last year, Kalah thought. 'His eyes are harsh and cold now, when they used to be soft and sweet. And his stance, it's like he's always ready to fight.'

She bit the bottom of her lip, pushing her hands into her back pocket. She had lied to herself so many times before, she never wanted to forget everything about Koda, in fact, she still loved him. "Why are you doing this?"

Then she stopped, "But if Yuter died so long ago, how can he be training you?" She tapped her foot impatiently on the ground, some of her red hair falling into her eyes.

"Easily, because he didn't die..." Koda smirked.

"Oh Kalah, you're awake. Wait," Yuki and Tohru had just walked into the room. Surprisingly it was already time for school to end. Kalah turned to her clock, the digital time just changed to 4:36.

"What are you doing back here, I said I would dismember you if you ever messed with my cousin again." Yuki's eyes grew cold as they fell on Koda. Thousands of rats appeared behind him, their blood red eyes glowing evily.

"Get out!" Yuki practically yelled. He stood in his fighting stance. Kalah and Tohru stared at him, until Tohru ran foward. "NO! Yuki, please don't fight!" She yelled, grabbing his arm.

POOF!

"Oh no! I'm such an idiot, I'm so sorry Yuki, I didn't do it on purpose." Tohru bagged her head against the wall until Kalah caught it and stopped her.

"It's fine." Yuki said, now in his rat form. Koda stared down at him and smirked, "Now, were you trying to stand up to me earlier. I could kill you now. In fact," his eyes flashed, "I think I will, just as a warm up for Kalah."

He picked up Yuki in one hand and began to squeeze him, rather hard. Yuki cried out in pain, and Tohru cried as you heard bones crack. Yuki bit Koda's hand and landed on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Yuki are you okay?" Both girls ran to the rat's side.

"I'll get you." Was all Yuki muttered...

---

_Ok, it's chapter 4 of Foxy Fruits!! I haven't decided how many chapters this story will have, but since it's progressing so quickly, probably about 12 or so... Just telling ya now. _

_Now, I'm going to advertise...It's for another of my stories. It's called This Isn't A Dream it's a Chrono Cross story (CC, is a PS1 game, and it ROX!) about me and my cat Mei being pulled into the game. Read it if your a Chrono Cross fan, I also have a couple of Kirge one-shots, cuz those two are so kawaii!_

_Also, my teachers are being evil and are loading us down with homework! So if my reviewing is taking longer than usual, I apologize sincerely for that. Gomen! K, I think that's it!_

_REVIEW!_

_Chapters come faster when you review ;) _

_Fox Kitsune ::Savannah::_


	5. A Tale Of Two Lovers

  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Yuki! JK. I own nothing…  

_Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in forever, I've been busy trying to finish How Long Is Eternity, but I only have 3 chapters left on that story, so I'll be updating this one like crazy soon! Since I haven't updated in so long, here's an overview of what happened last chapter…_

_X_

_Then she stopped, "But if Yuter died so long ago, how can he be training you?" She tapped her foot impatiently on the ground, some of her red hair falling into her eyes._

_"Easily, because he didn't die..." Koda smirked._

"Oh Kalah, you're awake. Wait," Yuki and Tohru had just walked into the room. Surprisingly it was already time for school to end. Kalah turned to her clock, the digital time just changed to 4:36.

_"What are you doing back here, I said I would dismember you if you ever messed with my cousin again." Yuki's eyes grew cold as they fell on Koda. Thousands of rats appeared behind him, their blood red eyes glowing evilly._

_"Get out!" Yuki practically yelled. He stood in his fighting stance. Kalah and Tohru stared at him, until Tohru ran forward. "NO! Yuki, please don't fight!" She yelled, grabbing his arm._

_POOF!_

_"Oh no! I'm such an idiot, I'm so sorry Yuki, I didn't do it on purpose." Tohru bagged her head against the wall until Kalah caught it and stopped her._

_"It's fine." Yuki said, now in his rat form. Koda stared down at him and smirked, "Now, were you trying to stand up to me earlier. I could kill you now. In fact," his eyes flashed, "I think I will, just as a warm up for Kalah."_

_He picked up Yuki in one hand and began to squeeze him, rather hard. Yuki cried out in pain, and Tohru cried as you heard bones crack. Yuki bit Koda's hand and landed on the floor._

_"Oh my gosh! Yuki are you okay?" Both girls ran to the rat's side._

_"I'll get you." Was all Yuki muttered..._

_Ok, so that's a kinda long overview, but I hoped I refreshed memories. If not, go read chapter 4, it was a little confusing, even for me so if you have any questions, ask in your reviews and I'll post the answer on the next chappie. K, well here's chapter 5 of Foxy Fruits._

Chapter 5: A Tale of Two Lovers

"Oh, I'm so scared. I'm getting threats from a little rat. What has this world come too?" Koda joked, laughing loudly. The loud noises brought a very angry Kyo up into his cousin's room.

"What the hell are you doing here? What happened to you Yuki? Did you finally get your sorry ass kicked?"

Then Kyo laid eyes on his shaken up cousin and Tohru. "Are you okay? What the damn hell did this bastard do to you?"

Tohru nodded, getting to her feet, a little wobbly. "It's Yuki, he's hurt." She helped Kalah to her feet, and Kalah sent dagger-like eyes towards Koda. He grinned back to her, "I told you that you would pay if I couldn't get the revenge I deserve," he snickered. "It just happened to be on your so-called cousin that you have a crush on."

Her eyes turned cold. "I.DON'T.LIKE.YUKI.LIKE.THAT!" She drew her sentence out, as if allowing him time to absorb it all. Some how, none of this made sense to her, why would he suddenly come back? How could Yuter still be alive?

"How is Yuter alive?"

Tohru had picked up Yuki, and was gently checking to see if he had any broken bones. She couldn't tell, so she put Yuki in her breast pocket until things cleared up.

"I resurrected him and erased his memory. It took almost all my power, but I did it, successfully." Koda replied, acting as if nothing he did was immoral.

"I'll kill you!"

Koda laughed, "You'll kill me? That's funny. You're too tender hearted to hurt me and you know it!"

"POOF!"

Yuki transformed back, tearing Tohru's pocket.

-

Yuki came back a few minutes later, seeing that not much had happened. Koda and Kalah stood, glaring at each other, and Tohru stood horrified off in the distance.

"Why don't you just leave Kalah alone?" Tohru asked, making all eyes turn to her. Koda walked towards her, and she took a few steps back, gasping in fear.

"Leave her alone!" Everyone jumped not noticing Yuki had come back yet. He limped out from the bathroom, gripping his left side. It was obvious that he had a few broken bones. He tried to walk on further but fell to one knee, holding back a cry of pain.

Koda sighed, "Get this through your thick skulls dammit! I need her powers!" His normal voice had been magnified about five times with his last statement alone.

"What powers?" Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo had asked in symmetry.

Kalah spoke up for the first time since her 'kill outburst', "Yuter had weird powers that allowed him to communicate with the dead and even bring back the departed ones. When he died, he left those powers with me."

"Just give him the powers Kalah," Kyo coaxed.

"I can't. The only way the powers can be transferred is by death." Kalah replied, making everyone gasp.

"Well then," Kyo's eyes flashed, "we'll just have to kill him." He smiled evilly, his incisors showing.

Yuki tried to stand up but fell back down. "No Yuki!" Tohru cried, rushing to his side. "Don't stand up."

Koda laughed, "You fools expect to beat me. One is cripple, the other is too tenderhearted, Kalah is still in love and Kyo is just a baka. I'd be surprised if you could leave a scratch on me."

Kyo was quick as lightning and aimed a kick straight for Koda's head. Koda hit the ground hard, making the house shake. He jumped back to his feet and straddle kicked Kyo, knocking the cat off his feet.

Kyo pushed himself off the floor, which now had his imprint in it, and aimed a punch at Koda's face. Koda dodged it just in time and tried to heel drop in the middle of Kyo's back. Kyo rolled out from under the falling heel and Koda knocked a hole in the floor.

The sounds of his house falling apart distracted Shigure and he stomped up the stairs, yelling any threats he could think of. "Yuki! Kyo! You better not be tearing up my house again!"

He dropped his coffee cup in surprise, it shattering on Kalah's floor, sending glass every which way. "What is going on?" He demanded, seeing Yuki clutching his side, holes in the floor, and the strange guy back in his house.

"Tohru, I'm sorry about this," He said, before pulling her into his arms. She gasped and smoke flickered; Shigure stood in his dog form in front of them all. A growl rumbled in his throat and Koda just stared at Shigure.

He plunged at Koda about to bite him when Kalah yelled, "STOP!"

All eyes turned towards the girl with hate-filled eyes. "He speaks the truth when he says that I still love him, but it's my fault that he's here. He's my worry and I want to kill him."

-

I'm planning on 8 chapters for this story, but that might change so keep checking back. So there's chapter 5, what's going to happen in the fight between Kalah and Koda? Will they ever find love again? Find out in chapter 6! REVIEW!

_Chapter 6: A Fight To The End?_

_Fox Kitsune :Savannah:_


	6. A Fight to the End?

_Disclaimer: I+ ownnothing!_

Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoyed chapter 5! Haven't been getting many reviews, but I'm at least getting one so here's chapter 6! For those who've already forgotten, the last bit of chapter 5…

"_Tohru, I'm sorry about this," He said, before pulling her into his arms. She gasped and smoke flickered; Shigure stood in his dog form in front of them all. A growl rumbled in his throat and Koda just stared at Shigure._

_He plunged at Koda about to bite him when Kalah yelled, "STOP!"_

_All eyes turned towards the girl with hate-filled eyes. "He speaks the truth when he says that I still love him, but it's my fault that he's here. He's my worry and I want to kill him."_

Chapter 6: A Fight To The End?

Tohru's gasp was the only thing audible as an eerie silence blanketed over the group. Even the usually cocky Koda had grown silent, which surprised the fox even more. She still stood on the other side of the room, her arms crossed over her chest. Her breathing could be heard over everyone else's.

The silence was shattered by laughter-the laughter of Koda. "You really want to kill me?" He pushed some hair behind his ear, his eyes on Kalah.

Kalah just glared at him, "If that's what it takes to save my family, then I will gladly erase all the memories."

"The thought of them actually being in love frightens me," Tohru whispered in Yuki's ear, and he just nodded, his gaze never leaving the "couple" in front of him.

"All right Kalah, you brought on this fight," Koda practically chirped, popping all his fingers. "Which form do you want to use? It's your choice."

"I thought you said that you were part of the Zodiac but didn't have a form. Do you?"

Koda smirked and flames surrounded him, covering every part of his body. They reached the ceiling, burning a large hole in it. When the flames subsided, a strange looking animal had taken Koda's place. It was aquamarine, with the body of a fox, wings, beak, and talons like an eagle, and the tail and webbed-feet of the shark.

"Along with your father's powers, I also sniped out the powers of other strong animals and made this form. It's called a Shagorox. And unlike you pathetic pets, I don't have to be hugged to transform." The animal said, its voice very deep.

"Good thing it's the size of a normal fox, or this would be impossible," Kalah muttered, before adding louder. "Well genius, I can't transform. All the men here are in the Zodiac."

And on-cue, as if it was planned, the doorbell rang, and following it was the sound of a male voice, "Delivery Man! I brought your onigiri!"

Tohru and Kalah looked at each other and nodded, before running out of the room filled with animals.

Kalah opened the door and handed the food bag to Tohru. "Thank you sir!" she chirped, and then gave him a big hug. With the puff of smoke, Tohru yelled bye and shut the door in his face, remembering to slide the money under the door.

Tohru and the fox ran back upstairs, where the impatient boys were now bickering. Kyo had already started picking a fight with Koda, and the girls walked in just in time to hear:

"I'll fight you instead! You stupid weakling!" Kyo had yelled.

Koda laughed loudly. "You do know what Kyo means in English don't you? It means weakling!" This made Kyo even madder.

"Come on! I'll take you on right now!" The little cat piped in, straining his neck to look up at the 'thing' in front of him.

"Kyo-nii, I said I want to fight him." Kalah and Tohru walked back in, and Yuki immediately scampered to Tohru's shoulder. All eyes fell on Kalah in her pathetic looking form that she was in compared to Koda.

"Kalah, maybe you shouldn't. You might get hurt," said Tohru, taking a few steps towards her now transformed friend. Kalah looked behind her and swished her fox tail.

"Tohru, this is something that has been going on long before either of us were born. Koda's father and Yuter were always bickering, and when Koda's father died, Yuter kinda adopted Koda as his own. This issue needs to be resolved, and it only can right now; I'm not putting it off any longer," said Kalah, her voice seemed determined.

The Shagorox snickered before added in its deep voice, "Seems like Kalah has finally grown up, after all this time. Well what are you waiting for?"

But just after Koda finished the sentence Kalah lunged at his throat, her canines sharp as she gripped it. Koda cried out in pain then started trying to shake her off. She held on tightly while being flung through the air but he finally sent her flying.

She hit a wall and fell down hard, landing on her side. It took her a moment to get up but she finally did, on wobbly feet, and stood waiting for him to attack. Her attack did hardly any damage to his supreme form though.

"Is that the best you got? You were stronger when you were five!" laughed the Shagorox. The fox still stared at him though, still waiting on him to make the first move. She stood and for a long time they just stared at each other.

Then Koda lunged towards her and bit her back, gripping her in his teeth for a few moments. She slashed and clawed at him so he would let her go, but his grip was like steel.

Finally he let her go and sent her flying again. She got up a little quicker this time and ran towards him. She quickly ran and darted around him to his back and jumped on it, digging her razor claws into it.

He growled and tried to fling her off yet again, but she bit into the back of his neck. He cringed in pain then turned and bit into her leg with his giant, sharp beak. Blood trickled down Kalah's leg and her gripped eased a little.

Koda then turned up his long shark tail and used it to slap Kalah and push her off of him. She fell to the ground and he tore at her with his long talons and beat against her fallen body with his wings.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke turned everyone's attention away as Yuki and Kyo both changed back from their animal forms. This suddenly attention lapse from Koda gave Kalah enough time to get out from under his reach.

The boys came back into the room a few minutes later, fully dressed, and looked at the scene. Although Kalah had given Koda a few scratches, and in some places he had a little blood trickling down, but Kalah was barely able to stand up. She had cuts and scratches and bite marks all over her body and a very large cut on her side, which had blood freely flowing down her side.

Yuki stood by Tohru, who was gripping his arm very tightly, and looked on with horror filled eyes. Tohru was on the verge of tears, and buried her head into Yuki's shoulder.

Kyo, who stood on the other side of the room, acting like he didn't care, but his eyes gave him away. He was worried about Kalah. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, his bracelet suddenly catching his eye.

He looked up and saw how bad Kalah was losing, and stepped forward. "Don't worry Kalah, I'll help!" he said, making both Koda and Kalah stare at him with wide eyes.

"And how are you going to do that? Hmm?" asked Koda. "You're just a pathetic little kitty."

"Like this," Kyo replied, pulling off the bracelet…

X

_Why is Kyo stepping in? Will his other form be even enough to save Kalah, or are they all in trouble? Review and I'll update faster!_

_REVIEW!  
_

_Fox Kitsune :Savannah:_


	7. Kyo Steps In

_Disclaimer: Notta!_

_Author's Note: Hiya people! Hope this story is getting less confusing. I think I'm still going to stick with eight chapters, but not sure yet, so I'll make sure and tell you next chapter. Well, I guess that's it-oh and I got a review saying that Kyo means today in Japanese not weakling. I don't remember where I heard it meant weakling, but alas, I am sorry for my misjudgment. Thank you for clearing things up. Enjoy chapter 7 of Foxy Fruits!_

Foxy Fruits

Chapter 7: Kyo Steps In

Kyo pulled his bracelet off. Light surrounded him for a moment. Koda was just laughing to himself, saying things like, "that little kitty thinks he can take me on" and "I'll kill him too".

When the light settled, Kyo's other form stood in its place. He had to bend over slightly to not hit his head on the ceiling.

"Still think of me as a little kitty?" the alien voice of Kyo's form asked. Koda was too cocky though and eagerly accepted the challenge. Yuki was feeling better, but still a little sore and he rushed over to Kalah's side to see if she was okay. Kalah stood up weakling, her body dangling a bit. "I'm…okay."

Kyo's form peered down at Koda's weak and scrawny one. "You wanna take me on?" He didn't seem as ashamed as he was before for Tohru to see him in this form. Instead, he was pissed off from the abuse his cousin had received.

"I shoulda stepped in sooner," he said, a growl escaping. Koda just laughed. "You think you can take me on?"

"Let's find out!" He said, and lunged at Koda. Koda dodged, just barely missing the thrashing. Kyo stopped and turned back around, glaring down at the Shagorox.

Koda nimbly bounded over to Kyo and bit into his leg. Kyo shrieked with pain, but shook Koda off and picked him up in his powerful hands. He began to squeeze Koda harder and harder, making Koda cringed in pain.

Koda bit into Kyo's arm, making Kyo drop him. Koda fell to the floor roughly but quickly got back up and jumped back to the other side of the room. "I'll get you, you stupid cat!"

Tohru, despite the situation, couldn't help but giggle. "Miss Honda. Are you alright?" Yuki asked and Tohru nodded. "Koda just sounded so much like you just a second ago. I'm sorry to laugh at a time like this."

"You know, I think I'll go after you're little girlfriend!" Said Koda, rushing over to Tohru.

"You stay away from her!" Yelled Kyo, chasing after him, but Koda already had Tohru in his mouth, his mighty jaws. Blood trickled from her arms and side, and fell in a little puddle on Koda's fur. "Say goodbye!" Tohru kicked and screamed and all three mean tried to stop Koda, but he jumped out the window.

Kyo, outraged, followed him out the window, and was surprised when he didn't keep running. "If you want to kill me, you have to get through your girlfriend first!"

Kyo stopped running and just stood, dumb struck, for a moment. "You're using Tohru for a human shield? You sick bastard!"

X

Kalah had already transformed back to her human form and watched from the upstairs window as everyone else rushed outside. "I have to hit him where it'll hurt most… but where?"

She leaned on the window for support, racking her brain, through all her old memories of the two of them, for something that would deeply hurt him.

"Wait…"

Suddenly it dawned on her. "I know how to get revenge on Koda and shut him down for good."

It was true that Kalah only had known Koda for two years, but she knew everything about him, well not everything… she didn't know he was part of the zodiac, or that he had an animal, two very important things, but she knew enough.

She ran into her room, well limped, and began searching through her things, looking for the one thing that would shut him down…

X

Yuki glared at Koda with angry purple eyes. "It's pretty low when you can't take on someone as weak as Kyo by yourself; when you have to bring innocent Miss Honda into this!"

Kyo's other form peered down at Koda, his blood red eyes glaring at the creature in front of him. "Let go of Tohru right now! Your business is with me!"

Tohru stopped squirming in Koda's deadly grasp, because every time she did, his razor sharp teeth only dug deeper into her skin. Tears poured down her cheeks as sobs escaped her mouth.

Yuki jumped up and kicked the Shagorox in the mouth, just above Tohru, and Koda stepped back, dropping the girl to the ground. Yuki caught her just in time, but transformed into a rat!

Koda recovered a few seconds later and growled, his canines showing. "I'll kill you all now!" he exclaimed, rushing towards Yuki. Kyo pushed Yuki and Tohru out of the way, absorbing the hit himself.

Then he lunged himself towards Koda, pinning him to the ground. He then bit into his neck, sending some eerie green blood trickling down his body.

Koda pushed Kyo off him, jumping to his feet in a hurry. His hair stood on end as he continued to growl.

X

Kalah sat down on her bed, a sigh escaping her throat and filling into the musty air. She fell back onto her back, her knees dangling over the edge. "What is it that affects him most? I can't remember! Dammit!"

She sighed again, letting her brown eyes close for a minute. Kyo was fighting for her and she was in there looking for something she couldn't even remember!

The only thing that Koda had ever wanted was power, and the only thing people with power were scared of was losing their power. But Koda had once seemed like he really loved Kalah, instead he said it was all planned…

"_You know, you look very beautiful tonight," he said, smiling as he took her hand. Magenta specs resided on her cheeks, as she smoothed her dress._

"_I…don't really know how to dance," she said, in almost a whisper. The boy smiled, as they finished their walk to the car, his hand still intact with hers._

…

"_See, it's easy. Put your hands here…yes like that. Now move to the music," he instructed, gliding around the floor with her. She smiled happily as she danced around the big floor, dodging other people from her school. Many stopped and pointed, at the one fourteen year old girl who never let guys get close to her…_

…

"_That was so much fun. I never knew dancing could be so easy!" the girl exclaimed, twirling around under the moonlight, the boy walking right beside her. He smiled, watching her soft red hair escape its clip, going down in curls to her back, her long orange dress dancing around her. The moonlight reflected off her pale skin, making her whole body glimmer._

_He smiled again. "You know, you looked stunningly beautiful tonight."_

_She stopped twirling around and looked at him for a moment. "No one has ever said anything so nice to me before," she blushed._

_The boy walked over to her, pushing some of her hair out of her face, and rubbed his thumbs against her silk-like cheeks. "Really? But you are so beautiful."_

_She blushed again; his face was so close to hers, she could feel his warm breath against her skin. Then he brought his face closer to hers, and she felt the warm sensation of his lips against hers. Her eyes flickered close as she absorbed the kiss._

_Finally he pulled away. "I love you."_

_She stared at him a moment, her heart lunged in her throat. "I love you too."_

"Damn those memories!" she cursed to herself, finally getting up from the bed. She thought back to what she had just remembered.

"That's it! I know what to do!"

X

_What will Kalah do? And will it save Koda from himself or destroy him? Find out in the next chapter of Foxy Fruits!  
_

_Fox Kitsune_


	8. Kalah's Decision

_Disclaimer: I am sad to say, this will be the last time I deny owning Fruits Basket for this story…_

_Author's Note: This is the last chapter for Foxy Fruits (cries) :( Thank you everyone who stood by me and reviewed to help make this story possible. I hope you guys like the ending, though I dunno if you will. Anyway, although you don't have to review to see another chapter, I'd love for you guys to review and tell me what you thought of the last chapter and story as a whole. R and R!_

Foxy Fruits

Chapter 8: Kalah's Decision

Kalah sat up from the bed, her head hurting a bit, but finally realizing what to do. She got up in a hurry and ran out of her bedroom, hoping that everyone was ok, even though she stalled for so long.

And that's when she saw all of them, those brave people fighting for her. Kyo, though a little battered and bruised, still stood tall against Koda, whose other form was starting to grow a little weak. Yuki sat in Tohru's cupped hands, though petit as they were, staring on at the battle with deep violet eyes.

She jumped out the second story window, landing close to Tohru and Yuki, landing perfectly on her hands and feet. Kyo turned to look at her, his breathing a little heavy, and kind of spoke to her with his eyes.

Those blood colored orbs stared at her, as if saying "_get back inside, where you're safe,"_ but she stood her ground and shook her head.

Koda took the opportunity to lunge at Kyo, who expected this and moved out of the way just in time, bringing down a heavy fist on the Shagorox's back. Koda fell to the ground roughly but jumped back to his feet and flew over to the other side of the backyard from Kyo.

Kalah walked over to Tohru's side, giving Yuki a little pat on the head. "I have an idea, but I don't know if it'll work, it might cost me my life. If anything happens, take Kyo and Shigure and get out of here."

Tohru's eyes grew soft, and tears rimmed the ends of them. "No Kalah, you mustn't do anything that could harm you. Kyo will be ok, and if things get to bad, we can run. But we don't want you getting hurt…"

"I'm sorry Tohru, but I've made up my mind, I can't just sit here and watch Kyo-nii fight my battles for me. I can't watch two people I love fight…"

"So you still love Koda?" asked Tohru, and Kalah nodded.

Yuki was surprised, but scampered to his cousin's shoulder. "Even after all the awful things he's done to you?" Kalah again nodded.

"I hope I find love like that someday," said Tohru, her eyes growing dreamy despite the situation.

"Time to put my plan into action!" she said, gently picking her cousin up off her shoulder and placing him back on Tohru.

"Oh and Tohru," Kalah said, before leaving. "I think you already found love like that." Her eyes fell on Yuki.

X

Kyo dodged another attack, then quickly spun on his heels and tried to plant his teeth in Koda, who also did a dodge just in time and Kyo's teeth snapped shut.

Koda was preparing to launch again, but Kalah walked oddly close, though still badly hurt, and stopped by Kyo. "Kyo-nii, are you hurt?" she asked, but the cocky Kyo shook his head.

"Me, be hurt by this guy?" he asked sarcastically. Kalah looked to the Shagorox, holding something clenched in her fist.

She grabbed Kyo's "hand" and slipped his bracelet out of her hand and onto his wrist. He turned back to his human form.

"What the hell did you do Kalah!" he exclaimed, turning towards her with sharp, evil eyes.

Koda laughed, "Even your own cousin is against you now…"

But Tohru caught on. "Oh Koda, you're so powerful and strong and I know you wouldn't attack Kyo why he was human while you're in the Zodiac form. Would you?" She looked sincere, with big puppy eyes.

Koda changed back to his human form, his brown hair blowing in the breeze. "Shall we continue?" he asked Kyo, not even looking or acting phased by his wounds.

Kyo glared at him, "Like hell I'd give up to you."

And they were about to lung at each other when Kalah yelled. "No, stop!"

Both the boys stopped, surprised by her outburst. "What's wrong Kalah? You scared that I'll kill Kyo, because that's right!"

Kalah walked over to them, and stopped to turn towards Kyo. "Thank you Kyo-nii, for fighting for me, but I can do this by myself now. Please allow me to…"

Kyo glared at Koda, then looked down at Kalah. "I guess."

Kalah smiled by Koda glared. "What the hell is this about huh?"

She looked at her feet. "I…um… wanted to be the one to end this. Though I'm not going to end it in anyway you expected."

"What?" asked Koda, but Kalah was already walking closer towards him, though very slowly.

She stopped right in front of him, staring up into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug.

He tried to push her off, but lowered his raised arms back to his side and let her stay there for a moment.

She finally pulled away and looked back into his eyes again. "I…I'm sorry. You know I would've given you my powers if I could've."

Koda didn't say anything, still wearing that smirk of his. "Well you can't."

She hugged him again, whispering something into his shoulder. "What did you say?" he asked, his patience running on empty.

"I…love you," she whispered again, after raising her head from his shoulder. She broke the hug, afraid of what he would do…

But he didn't say anything, that look still on his face. "So?"

Kalah looked at her feet. "Well I give up Koda. I don't want you to hurt my friends anymore. So kill me, take my powers, but then leave and leave these innocent people alone."

"Just like that? You give up?"

"_What did your parents say when they saw you sneak in so late?" asked the boy, watching his girlfriend before him._

_She looked up at him, "Nothing, but Akito was pissed. He said I can't leave the house for awhile, and got a little abusive."_

"_Abusive?" he asked, taking a step closer to her._

"_It is fine," she lied. Although it was dark, he saw a bruise on her cheek._

_He brushed some hair from her eyes, and rubbed his thumb softly against her hurt cheek. "Maybe you should go back…"_

"_NO! I'm fine really. I want to be here with you," she said, giving him a quick kiss. He wrapped his arms around her. _

"_Don't worry; I won't let Akito do anything else to you. You will never be hurt in front of me…"_

"I said that, but I was the one beating her up, I was the one attacking her…" he thought, looking at the girl in front of him.

He raised a hidden dagger to her, it only being about six inches from her neck. She closed and clinched her eyes shut, waiting for the pain, and then nothing.

"No you mustn't!" yelled Tohru, trying to run forward, but Kyo pulled her back. "I don't want this to happen either, but this is what she wants…"

But Koda dropped his dagger, making Kalah open her eyes in surprise. "But…Koda… don't you want the powers?"

Koda didn't say anything; instead he just looked her over. She had a cut cheek, the other cheek was bruised, and cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs. She had a rather large wound in her side, which had been bleeding freely, but finally stopped.

"I…did this?" he said, hinting her wounds.

Kyo started laughing, "Duh!" But shut up after Kalah glared at him.

Koda took a step towards Kalah, "But I promised to never let you be hurt as long as I was around…" he said in a whisper.

"It's not your fault, you were blinded by power."

He looked away from her, then turned around and walked away…

X

Yuter was now resting in peace, for Koda ended the spell, letting go of all the powers he had learned from the departed Yuter. He sat in his home, alone and confused. "She still loves me, after all the hell I put her through…"

He looked at an upturned framed picture on the table next to him. He picked the picture up and stood it back up.

The picture was one of him and Kalah. Kalah sitting in front of a tree, with Koda behind her, his chin on her shoulder, his arms around her waist, huge smiles spread across both of their faces.

"Do I still love her?"

X

Kalah woke up suddenly, sitting up quickly in her bed. It had only been about three hours since Koda had walked away, and she had tried to sleep, but it was only off and on every thirty minutes.

"He just walked away…he didn't kill me, but he didn't say if he loved me too. Were we ever meant to be?"

She laid her head back down, but she heard a noise at her now taped up window. She got up and peeled a little paper away and looked down.

A shadowy figure was chunking rocks at her window, but stopped once Kalah opened her window. She strained her eyes to see, then held up one finger, taped her window back up, and ran outside to see who was there.

But nothing prepared her for what she saw…

"Koda? What are you doing here?"

He didn't move a muscle. "I…came to talk to you…"

"Ok…" she said, a little confused.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting, and thank you. You brought me back to reality, and Yuter is now in peace."

Kalah smiled. "I just wanted the old you back…"

He walked over to her and kissed her tenderly, wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled away a few seconds later. "Does that mean you love me too?"

"Yes…"

X

_I'll let your imaginations come up with the rest of the story. Also, I realize the ending was kinda corny-ok really corny. But I hope that everyone enjoyed this story and thank you everyone for reviewing and sticking with me. Thanks for everything!_

_Fox Kitsune_


End file.
